


Yule Ball at the Black Mansion

by bedlinens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlinens/pseuds/bedlinens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the first war, lovers coming together. I own nothing, I'm just playing with JK Rowling's characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Ball at the Black Mansion

It was the annual Yule Ball at the Black Mansion, and Narcissa kept on playing with her hair, which made her mother Druella glare at her. Bellatrix had put on a dress and was stunning, as was expected of the eldest daughter of the House of Black, and she was catching many gazes from everyone in the room. Rodolphus was not far, Bellatrix’ fiancé, and he seemed to be enjoying the attention his betrothed was gathering. 

Andromeda was there too, but for all the care she exhibited, Narcissa suspected that Druella wished her second daughter had been anywhere else. Andromeda was sporting an expression of utter and complete boredom, and earlier, when a most respectable groom to be had spoken to her, she had given him a look of disgust which had shocked more than one witch in the room.

It was the first year Narcissa had been allowed to attend the Ball, as she was not of age before according to her parents. At first she had thought her parents meant “not of age to be around adults” but now that she was there, Narcissa realized what they meant was “of age to be married”. Andromeda was causing her parents despair, disappearing long hours every day, sometimes even staying gone for several days at a time, and Narcissa had this sinking feeling in her stomach something would happen, something drastic.

Those somber thoughts were interrupted when she spotted Lucius Malfoy across the room, talking with the Macnair boy and Aunt Walburga. Lucius spotted Narcissa looking at him and addressed her a smile, which made her want to melt. He had left Hogwarts a few years ago now, and she had always been part of different circles than he had when they were both at school, due to their age difference, but Narcissa was no fool, and she had noticed Lucius, even when he was an awkward boy, having grown up too much it seemed for him to feel comfortable in his body. He had not been graceful back then, when she had been sorted in Slytherin but as the years went by, he had become the man he was now, and it was the sort of man Narcissa had wanted for herself. 

Excusing himself from the guests he was chatting with, he made his way to her, and bowed, before kissing her hand. She curtsied, out of habit. This was not the everyday protocol, for greeting one another, but if it had been up to Narcissa, it would have been, as it made her feel like a princess. 

She supposed in a way she was considered a princess, being of the purest blood one could look for, but it was not often that she actually felt like one. When Lucius Malfoy would kiss her hand, one hand behind his back, wearing his best attire, Narcissa felt the noble and royal princess she was supposed to be.

“What a pleasure to meet you again, Miss Black,” He said with a smile bordering on a smirk. “I hope you will not find me too bold but you look gorgeous.”

Narcissa saw her mother nod approvingly somewhere on the side and she answered:

“You’re too kind, Mister Malfoy. I didn’t think you remembered me, to be honest with you.”

“Only a fool would forget such a lovely face, and a perfect personality.”

She would have blushed, had she been the type. It was one of those things that made her mother despair. Good girls were supposed to blush, but none of her daughters possessed the ability.

He was looking at her mischievously, and she wanted to smirk back, but Druella, and now Cygnus were watching, and she couldn’t do anything that would warrant their wrath at a later time. She thought to herself that the obvious solution was to act however she wanted, when they were not watching of course.

She noticed that her parents seemed to be waiting for something and it made her wonder…

“May I have this dance?” Lucius asked.

Narcissa grabbed the side of her dress as she nodded, not trusting the words she was likely to say.

They waltzed, and waltzed again. In his arms, she felt like she was flying, and she trusted him implicitly to lead the way. She was almost saddened when they had to break apart, as Regulus Black her cousin came up to them and asked her to dance with him. 

He looked so young and innocent, compared to Lucius, and Narcissa wished she was still in the blond wizard’s arms.

She danced for a little longer, then pretended to be out of breath, as she was dying for a break, and a drink, if she managed to get one without her parents catching her.

Lucius was nowhere to be seen, and she was disappointed.

A paper bird landed carefully and discreetly on her shoulder, and she took a few steps away from the crowd before she grabbed it and opened it. She smiled when she read the message.

As her parents were busy with Andromeda, chastising her as discreetly as they could for her lack of effort, Narcissa slipped outside, in the cold. The Black Gardens were magnificent, and seemed even more so under the snow. She felt the cold on her skin, and wondered if she should have grabbed a cape but she felt that this may have brought her too much attention. She kept on walking in the garden, hoping to get warm soon.

A hand came out of nowhere, and the next second, she was pressed against a tree, Lucius’ mouth on hers, as her hands got lost on his mane.

She sighed when they parted, the cold long forgotten.

“I’ve missed you my love,” Lucius told her and she smiled.

At last year’s Yule ball, when she hadn’t been invited, they had met again since their time at Hogwarts, and well, things had happened that would have made her parents probably furious.

“I’ve missed you too,” She said, stealing another kiss.

This was not how good girls were supposed to behave, but right now she didn’t care about good.

“I approached your father,” Lucius said, placing kisses along her alabaster neck, “and pretended to be interested in Andromeda becoming my wife. As you can imagine, he knew she would never take me seriously, so he told me that if I were to dance with you and speak with you, and find you to be a suitable Malfoy, he wouldn’t say no.”

She laughed, happily.

“Such a sneaky boy!” She joked.

“Anything for you, my soon to be Lady Malfoy”, he answered before kissing her again.


End file.
